The road to hell
by staryskylines221
Summary: Her first journey has come to an end and now its time to help another world. A world divided. Two sides of a coin that can't ever be whole without the other yet they don't understand. Finding love and friends along the way and changing the view of a world along the way. Leaving her world behind she has to find balance in a new one while coping with the loss of her previous world..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It should have been enough. Giving up her normal life, causing her loving family worry, traveling back and forth through time to fight demons with no fighting experience , living in a torrid love triangle with a reanimated clay body version of her past self only to come out heart broken. It _should_ have been _enough_. But it wasn't. Of course it wasn't. She had been _stupid_ to think so.

After the completion of the jewel everyone had turned to her,faces blank but all the answer she needed was in their eyes. She knew what they were silently asking, even though she wished they wouldn't place such a burden on her. _'What wish will you make.'_ As she was considering the loaded question no one was willing to ask her, she gazed upon the jewel, only ever seeing it whole for no more than a few minutes if even that. As she looked at the sparkling pink orb she could not help but feel that the situation was anticlimactic. All of this, everything that they had gone through, for what? A small, and she meant small, pink jewel. Even if she did wish on it, it would not change the past, the lives lost or altered or the fact that she had almost been killed hundreds if not thousands of times.

Suddenly, it all made sense to her. Even though the jewel did offer a wish did not mean it was the right thing to do to wish on it. According to her past self it had to be a wish of good intentions. What a load of bull-shit! Sure, technically, you could have pure intentions when making the wish. But you know what the say about good intentions, the road to hell is paved with them.

Sighing heavily, she tightened her grip on the useless pink orb as she made her way to her friends, her mind already made up. Blue eyes watched as the group she traveled with for two years basked in the afterglow of their victory. It had been a long and rough battle but they had come out on top. She smiled fondly, watching as the people she felt were family beam and thank God that it was all over.

But all good things come to an end.

After telling the group her thoughts about the jewel, they decided that she was right and they would leave it up to her. Well the majority of them agreed, Inuyasha had thrown a monumental fit over it, claiming that she was stupid and didn't know what she was talking about. As the hanyou ranted she listened intently, heart breaking as he continually compared her to Kikyo. It was then, she realized, that she would never be what the hanyou wanted since what he truly craved was no longer living. Even though the realization hurt, her spirit felt lighter. She would no longer fight for the ungrateful boy, and he was just that...a boy. Looking at him now, Kagome understood that he was so wrapped up in his past that he was going to end up missing his future and she just knew that one day that would come to haunt him but she would not allow the same thing to happen to her.

Quickly, she whispered her thoughts to the jewel and surprisingly it disappeared from her hands. An unnatural wind picked up around her, swirling heavily, causing her raven colored hair to sway around her. _' You have done well...'_ Four words whispered on the wind but she knew exactly who sent the message. Smiling she was just about to tell her pack the good news when there was a sudden crack of lightening followed by an ominous roll of thunder. The time traveling miko knew, just as assuredly as she knew her own name, that what was going to follow would not be good.

Just as she suspected a billowing gust of wind picked up and the miko watched with scared sapphire colored eyes as it headed straight for her. Vaguely, she could her the screams of her friends telling to get out of the way but she was...she didn't know what it was that did not allow her to move. Maybe, it was fear? But somehow she knew that wasn't what kept her rooted in place, probably looking like a deer caught in headlights. Awe, it was awe that kept her where she was. The enormous wind radiated power and the power felt familiar somehow.

Soon enough she found she was right. The power had come from someone she knew. Standing before, well floating, was Midoriko in spectral form. Instantly the young miko bowed at the waist deeply, feeling the need to respect someone who was once so greatly powerful.

"Rise dear child. You have no need to bow to me." The gentle tone in the deceased priestess voice soothed Kagome's frazzled nerves. Raising her head slowly, still a bit weary, until she caught sight of the soft smile on Midoriko's ghostly lips. Even dead the older miko was still a beauty. Incredibly long black hair swished with the current of the wind, looking as if it had a mind of it's own. She was utterly pale, if that was because of her being dead she did not know but it gave the older miko an ethereal feeling. Even in a ghost form Kagome could tell she had been welled muscled when she was living. If it wasn't for the warm brown eyes that shone with adoration she would have been more intimidated by the warrior. "It is an honor to meet you, you who have fought bravely with your camp ions by your side. Dear one, you have my deepest respects."

Shocked beyond comprehension all she could do was nods her head vigorously until some sense finally allowed itself to kick in. "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you, for your kind words. I only did what I felt was my duty and what was right."

A warm, see through hand, clasped hers in a firm grip. "You have freed the souls in the jewel. This journey has come to an end."

A sense of foreboding filled every pore, every cell of her being. "This journey?" Hesitantly she asked the question and the look the other miko gave her made Kagome wish she had stayed silent.

"Another adventure awaits you, little one. Someone needs your help, he can not fight his battle alone. The love and understanding you have shown here to those around you is what this world needs and you, Kagome, are the only one who can guide them. They are a world so tragically divided, to blind to settle their differences. To lost in themselves to see that with out the other they could never truly be whole." Deep earth brown eyes seeping with compassion bore into her and Kagome felt the weight of burden once again resting on her tiny shoulders. As she thought about what Midoriko told her she knew she would accept, how could she not? She was never one to turn her back on someone who needed help and from what she gathered from the older woman's words, someone was suffering just as she had when she first arrived in the Feudal Era.

"I...understand." Even though she did understand, even though she wanted to help, Kagome could not help but feel a little resentment. It _should_ have been _enough._

What happened next, she could hardly say. There was a rush of sounds mixing together. The sounds of her friends pleading with her to stay, the yelling at the older woman for taking her away from them and the worried filled claims and glances all burned into her memory. She didn't notice when she was hefted into the sky by an invisible force, or when Kirara and Shippo dived into her big yellow bag that was hefted onto her shoulders. It all happened so fast.

Just as fast as her world changed when she first discovered the Feudal Era she was dropped in the middle of what looked to be a classroom with several pair of shocked eyes staring at her in apprehension. She wanted to ease their worry, wanted to tell them that she meant no harm, but her body felt tried from the battle she endured not long ago and the unexpected trip plus she was dizzy. Standing up slowly, she went to take a step forward when her world spun and she started to fall until gentle yet strong arms caught her.

"Oi, are you ok?" Looking up her sapphire orbs connected with cobalt blue and she gasped. They were just such a pretty color and on top of that they seemed to glow an eerie yet beautiful shade of what it should have been. When the deep voiced asked her if she was ok again she tried to answer but her consciousness was stolen from her and she let her world go dark.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

_Hey! So I don't own anything, please remember that! _

_I love both of these animes and just, well, the idea for this story just came to me._

_I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know._

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Where the hell did she come from?"_

_''How did she get past the wards around the school?''_

_''Better yet, how did she get two demons pass the wards?"_

A swirl of voices practically drowning in distress awoke her from her sleep. Groaning softly, the once time traveling now world hopping miko slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times to make the spots in her vision go away. "Nghh.." She grumbled. Her body felt slightly stiff, no doubt from being dropped onto the floor when she arrived in this world.

''She's awake!" Someone called out and all at once she felt eyes on her. Looking around she found two girls along with six guys and a hooded figure surrounding her, studying her like she was some rare kind of animal. It irked her but she thought it wise to keep from voicing such, she didn't really know these people after all and she had no clue what they were capable of. Just because she was sent here to help them didn't mean she could not practice a little caution.

Feeling a shift in weight on the bed she was resting on, she turned her head to look at whoever decided to sit next to her. Once again, sapphire eyes connected with cobalt and once again she felt herself suck in a small amount of air involuntarily. _Such an amazing color._

"Hey, how are yah feeling?" His soothingly deep male voice sent shivers down her spine. He had shaggy but somehow spiky navy blue hair that fell right down to his eyes and that only served to frame his already chiseled face even more. Even as he sat Kagome could tell he was tall, not overly so, but still a few inches taller than her short frame. The strange boy had sinewy muscles that had her fingers twitching with the need to touch them appreciatively. All in all he was damn hot in her humble opinion and she was used to being around gorgeous demons from the Feudal Era.

Finally gathering the smarts to stop checking him out she sent him a small smile. "I'm ok, a bit sore but good." Casting her gaze upon the room she noticed she looked to be in, what she thought to be, an infirmary of some sort. Probably the nurses office of a school seeing as she landed in a classroom earlier. "Where am I?" Propping herself up against the headboard of the bed she directed her question to the boy still seated next to her.

"True Cross Academy. It's a school." She nodded her head and went to speak but was cut off.

"How did you even get in here?" A snarky female voice asked. Looking over, her eyes landed on a girl with long purple hair and maroon eyes that was framed by oddly shaped eyebrows. Just from looking at her Kagome knew that girl had an enormous amount of pride and that pride led her to being lonely. Somehow, it reminded her of Inuyasha. The girl was struggling with the pain she was feeling and it tore at Kagome's heartstrings.

"I was sent here to help. That's all I know. I don't know the specifics on how I was sent here, just that I was." Deciding not to give anything more than that away she turned away from the girl and back to the boy who was seated next to her. She knew that the answer was vague and that they would want more information about it, but going into detail about her past with a bunch of people she didn't know wasn't on her list of things to do right now.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice shouted abruptly and the miko felt her heart stop. There was no way he was here.

"Shippo?" Her voice shook as hopeful tears started in her eyes as she prayed that she hadn't gone insane and that it was truly the little kit's voice.

Feeling a slight push into her stomach she looked down only to see a familiar red bushy tail, a green leaf vest and two fox feet. "Shippo!" She squealed happily as she hugged the child fox demon to her. She had thought she would never see him again.

"Kagome! Don't cry! Like I would let you leave without me!" The teasing yet comforting gesture sent her into a fit of giggles. It was just so like the sweet kit to try to make her feel better.

"How did you even get here?" She let him go and smiled as he scrambled onto his perch on her shoulder. Truth be told, sometimes she felt naked without the little demon sitting upon her shoulders, it felt like something was missing.

"Kirara and I snook into your bag when Midoriko wasn't looking." His tone of voice spoke volumes to her. He was neither sorry nor ashamed of his actions and she didn't even have the heart to get mad at him. There was a soft chirp that had her eyes casting downwards. Kirara, the sly cat, was curled against her stomach, mewing and purring in delight.

"You two..." She tried her hardest to take on a reprimanding tone but it was just so hard with this pair. They had jumped worlds with her, because they loved her and the miko could hardly fault them for that, especially since she would have done the same thing.

"Why are you with these demons?" A stern voice questioned and Kagome scoffed in return. She did what she wanted, always had and always would. Her mother had taught her to define her own views and concepts of right and wrong.

"Shippo and Kirara are...well their family." Smiling down softly at the two hitch hikers she glanced over to find whoever had asked the rude questioned. Meeting a pair of earth brown eyes her own orbs narrowed as she took notice of the similar features he seemed to share with the blue eyed boy. Quickly, she assumed they were brothers and if the age was anything to go by they were more than likely twins.

"Demons are evil." His attitude was starting to piss her off especially since his aura was tainted like that of those who carried demon blood.

"So are humans. Just like there are good and bad people, there are good and bad demons. You would do well to remember that we can not judge based on a whole, but on the acts of the individual, because if we did then the whole human race is condemned." Everyone in the room seemed to be surprised at her passionate answer as looks of shock and awe were shared.

"That's why we love Kagome. She isn't like other humans." Shippo's declaration caused Kagome to smile brightly at the small demon boy. Once again she was struck by just how well her mother raised her. Prejudice was just useless and it didn't benefit anyone. One party would be consumed by a baseless hatred and the other party consumed by an undeserving fear. It was tragic and something she hated greatly.

"I love you too, Shippo. You as well Kirara." Both demons curled into her as she spoke and the miko felt content as she held them.

"I'm Rin Okumura, it's nice meetin' yah Kagome." The blue eyed boy grinned at her and Kagome felt her lower stomach twist pleasurably at the sight of two sharp fangs peaking over his thin delicious lips. Looking more closely she could see his aura was tainted as well. Half demon, but why his taint was more prominent than his brother's, she didn't know.

"Same here. Sorry for just, you know, dropping into your class. Thanks for catching me as well." Placing Shippo and Kirara on her shoulders, she moved towards the edge of the bed, grabbing her big yellow bag and standing up.

"Where are you going?" A rough hand grabbing her wrist tenderly caused her head to snap up. The miko flushed as glowing cobalt eyes seemed to gaze at her protectively. She must have been more exhausted than she thought if she was thinking he was protective of her, that had just met after all.

"Well, I need to figure out where Shippo, Kirara and I will be living for starters and I can't do that laying in bed all day." Smiling softly she slid her other hand over his to try and pry his fingers from her wrist. Instead of getting released like she wanted, he just gripped her harder as his eyes took on a hopeful shine. Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from squealing at how cute he was, it was hard to believe that he had any demon blood in his veins when he looked like that.

"You three can stay in our dorm! It's totally empty aside from Yukio, Ukobach and I. Oi, Yukio!" Before she even had to the chance to register what was happening and what Rin even suggested she was being lead down the hall and out of the building by a smiling raven haired half demon and his stoic twin brother.

It seems she and her little family had a placed to live after all. Now, all she had to do was enroll in this huge, expensive looking, school and teach a world to co-exist with it's counter parts. Demon counter parts. Nice.

She was so screwed.

XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hello! Here is another update for the Road to Hell! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Please remember that I do not own anything, although I wish I did. _

_Review and let me know what you think, especially about my description of Rin._

_Until next time..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well...at least we have a place to stay." The miko sighed as she eyed the worn down dorm building. The building was large, there was no doubt about there being enough space for them, but the structure looked ragged with its fading paint and rust covered spots. The dorm was a dull brown color that made her eyes ache just looking at it. Some of the window panes were crooked or missing and she could sense a demon lurking inside.

"It's scary." Shippo added as his grip on her shoulder tightened noticeably. Wanting to ease the little kit's worries she swopped him up and held him to her chest, petting his tail as she did so. She had long ago learned that the little demon loved having his tail or paws petted, it was something demon parents did for their young and it was something Kagome would do for him. Besides his tail was too fluffy and too cute to just ignore.

"It isn't scary, it's our new home! Well...at least until we can get a place of our own." Kagome smiled brightly at her companions.

"We still need to talk with the headmaster about this." The stoic teen with brown eyes somewhat glared at her causing Kagome to raise an eyebrow in question. When he just scoffed at her she slightly bristled, which made Kirara begin hissing at the boy as she was eager to defend her new found mistress.

"What's your name?" She narrowed her eyes at brown eyed boy standing next to a nervous looking Rin.

"Yukio Okumura." His response was blunt an unattached. Kagome eyed him over. He was good looking. A strong masculine jaw that contrasted well with three adorable moles on his face, two under his eye and one by his bottom lip. On further inspection, instead of brown eyes his were a teal color and Kagome wonder if his eyes changing colors had to do with his demonic energy coming to the surface as a cause of his annoyance. He seemed to be a bit more stocky than his twin, taller as well, and unlike his twin he had dark brown hair.

"Yukio...have I done something to offend you?" Tilting her head unconsciously, she awaited her answer.

Her trained eyes easily caught emotions as they were portrayed over his seemingly stoic face.

Guilt.

Confusion.

Sadness.

It made her heart ache for him. She had only been in this world a day and already she was seeing how torn it's people were. How divided the races became. Midoriko had been right on the money when she said they needed help.

"No, you have done nothing wrong. I just...I do not understand your way of thinking." At Yukio's confession the miko smiled sweetly at him. He was beginning to remind her of Inuyasha. Both had felt so lost and misplaced due to what they were and it pained her to see it.

Callous fingers tenderly wrapped around her wrist and Kagome looked up to see Rin eying her with a look she could not even hope to place. All she knew was that it was a passionate glance that created a heat in her body.

"Let's go inside and talk." She nodded to Rin and followed behind him as he pulled her along through the empty halls of the worn dorm. The miko quickly noted that the building looked better on the inside and for that she was grateful.

Soon she found herself seated in the eating area of the dorm with a cup of hot mint tea in her hands. She smiled fondly as she watched Shippo along with Kirara play with Ukobach, the small demon that had provided her with the delicious tea. Kagome had the pleasure of meeting the cute creature earlier and she blushed when she recalled how she had immediately set her sights upon his large ears and pounced. Tugging gently on the appendages as she happily noted that they were squishy and fuzzy.

Rin had smiled goofily at her, his fangs peeking out over his bottom lip as he teased Ukobach. While Yukio merrily chuckled at her before introducing her to the cooking demon. It was embarrassing but it had been worth it in her opinion. The ears were so soft.

"Ukobach is adorable." She offhandedly commented as she sipped her tea. Savoring the way it soothed her nerves.

"Ya seem to like his ears..." Rin grinned at her causing her to blush.

"Yes...well.." She stuttered causing both boys and Shippo to laugh.

"Kags has a fetish for fluffy stuff. Isn't that rightttt...never mind." She huffed as Shippo hid behind Kirara, a result of the glare she sent him. Although he had been right, she just didn't want people to know. It was suppose to be her own dirty little secret.

"How...how are you able to interact with them so easily?" Yukio's pleading voice drew her out of her mussing. The look of desperation on his face, the sadness in his eyes made Kagome wonder. Did he not know of his heritage? Did he hate his brother? Himself? Just the thought of him hating himself caused a pang in her heart for him.

Kagome let her hand gently pat his head, trying her best to ease his worries. She giggled when she noticed his face turn slightly pink.

"Do you know what a miko is?" Both boys looked at her one with a raised eyebrow and a questioning glance the other with a look of wonder in his wide cobalt eyes. These twins were as different as night a day. Each unique, each necessary.

"Miko's are said to be descendants of the gods, servants if you will. With a pure heart they were to keep the people safe from dark creatures. Demons." She didn't know when her eyes trailed over to glance at trio of demons, making sure she wasn't making them uncomfortable with her tale. A warmth spread to her heart when she saw her friends were supporting her endeavors as they both nodded to her with compassionate eyes. "I'm a miko."

Two jaws dropped simultaneously causing the raven haired girl to giggle. She really didn't think it was that big of a deal. To her being a miko was a responsibility not a privilege and it was to be taken seriously. Well seriously enough.  
"Your..." Rin stuttered and she found the action absolutely adorable.

"A miko. Yes." She graced the twins with a small smile, squealing internally when both turned a light shade of pink.

"I don't understand. If your a miko is it not your duty to kill demons?" Her eyes hardened as she lost herself in thought. During her time in the Feudal Era a lot of self-proclaimed priestess had asked her the same thing and each time it had pissed her off to no end. To her it seemed like all they wanted was blood, to rid the world of a species out of fear. Kagome clenched her fists together, her chest heaving heavily as she grew angrier.

How had humanity become so...unnecessarily blood thirsty? Did no one understand that killing was a last resort and should always remain a last resort? Why couldn't people understand that things could co-exist!

Unknowingly she was letting out waves of her anguish, distressing her demons companions greatly.

"Kagome!" Shippo screeched as he threw himself at her and Kagome caught him just in time. The fox demon wrapped his tiny paws around her neck as he whimpered. A brush of silky fur brushed against her cheek and the miko took notice that Kirara had climbed upon her shoulder, nuzzling her, as she curled her two tails around Shippo.

The reaction was instantaneous. She was calm.

"The dictionary's definition of demon is a person considered extremely wicked,evil, or cruel. An evil passion or influence. An evil spirit; devil or fiend." Locking eyes with both twins. Her blue eyes began to glow with the passion she felt as she spoke. "Do the three demons in this room fit into that category to you?"

"Nah, their too cute." Rin smirked at her, his cobalt eyes eying her causing a small heat to appear in her cheeks.

"They seem to love you a great deal." Yukio nodded to her and she smiled widely.

"I love them too. The problem is that you see them separate from humanity and I don't. Even if I have the power to eradicate a species that is different from us doesn't make it right."

"I...suppose you have a point." She giggled at Yukio as she reached over to pat him on the head.

"Yukio, people make mistakes but that is in the past and the past is where it should stay. What matters is what you do with the knowledge given to you now. Think upon what I've told you, decide how you feel for yourself and then act. Don't allow your own opinion to be shaped and formed because of the opinions of others. You are your own person, so you are responsible for your own actions." As she spoke the raven haired girl could literally see the aura around the glasses wearing twin brighten. His own body seemed to visible relax and this brought joy to her. She was able to help someone already and she had only been in this world a day.

She was doing pretty damn good.

"You seem wise for your age."

"Ya, how are you so smart?" Kagome giggled as she shrugged her shoulders halfheartedly. She really didn't consider herself exceptionally smart or wise or anything like that. It was the experiences she had that gave her a lot to think on. A teenage girl falling down an old well into the past to fight demons was a hell of an experience too.

"My mother raised me to think freely. She taught me that prejuidce was a double edge sword, no one benefitted from it. My experiences have allowed me to meet people I would normally never have met and these people became dear to me." She told them and they grinned at her.

"Not to mention Kaede was as old as the come and she was full of wise words." Shippo added happily to the conversation. "I also sometimes wonder if you keep us around because of our tails." The fox kit snickered followed by a amused mew from Kirara before both demons took off down a hallway.

Kagome felt her face flush and she just knew she was red as a tomato." Shippo!" Jumping up from her chair and chasing after them, Rin and Yukio hot on her heels. Running after the mischievous kit with the twins was turning out to be the most fun she had in a while. Kagome knew that even though helping this new world change it's way of thinking was going to be hard her small family and herself were going to have fun and experience a lot of new things with these twins by her side.

She was excited and she couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring her.

XXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOO

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I look forward to reading your comments on them. _

_For everyone who has been asking me about my Fairy Tail stories I would like to say I am in the process of writting them and fixing mistakes in the past chapters as well. _

_Please keep in mind that I do not own anything._

_Review if you please, and make sure to check out my other posts._

_Until next time._


End file.
